


Written in the Stars (Inktober 2017)

by quartetship



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Inktober, Inktober 2017, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/pseuds/quartetship
Summary: A collection of 31 short pieces, some with ships and some without.





	1. Week 1

**Author's Note:**

> Last year for Inktober, I went the route of writing short VLD fics down on paper with ink and really enjoyed the result. Here are the collected pieces, all of which are 1-3 sentences in length with a few outliers. Some are shippy and some are not, but I hope you can enjoy or find some inspiration amidst the lot. Thanks for reading!
> 
> \--

**Day 1 - _'Swift'_   (Coran/Alfor)**

For Alfor, the end was swift. For Coran, though, it is a process - a gradual loss as the man he loved slips away, piece by piece. 

\--

**Day 2 - _'Divided'_ (Keith/Lance)**

Shiro had wanted Keith and Lance to become a team less divided, but even he could have never predicted just how united they would become. 

\--

**Day 3 - _'Poison'_   (Hunk)**

Despite the fact that many of the plants they find on alien planets look and smell more like poison, the team trusts Hunk's talented hands to make their meals memorably delicious. 

\--

**Day 4 - _'Underwater'_   (Lance)**

When Lance dreams, it is of a world underwater - not unlike some alien planets he has seen. Here, though, he truly is safe and warm, surrounded by friends and the family he misses so much. 

\--

**Day 5 - _'Sword'_ (Keith)**

Is it any wonder that Keith is so hasty to reach for his blade when his only constant in life has been the sword he didn't know he was carrying? 

\-- 

**Day 6  - _'Long'_ (Shiro/Allura)**

Allura may have slept for over ten-thousand years, but somehow every night she sleeps without Shiro at her side seems twice as long as that slumber.

\-- 

**Day 7 - _'Shy'_ (Shiro/Keith/Lance)**

It's strange; when the three of them begin their relationship, it is neither Keith nor Lance who is shy and slow to move, but Shiro. Perhaps he simply doesn't know how to let himself love, anymore. Thankfully for his lovers, he is a very fast learner. 

\--


	2. Week Two

\--

**Day 8 - _'Crooked'_ (Pidge)**

More than anything, Pidge misses her brother's smile. Big, bright and perfectly crooked, she dreams of the day she will see it again. 

\--

**Day 9 - _'Screech'_ (Hunk/Lance)**

The screech that escapes Lance when he is finally reunited with Hunk is probably audible from other galaxies, but Lance can't bring himself to care. Luckily, their friends understand - and they don't care either. 

\--

**Day 10 - _'Gigantic'_ (Shiro)**

Shiro believed he had felt every imaginable kind of gigantic weight upon his shoulders in his life - pilot, paladin, leader, champion - but _none_ of it prepared him for the feeling of fatherhood.

\--

**Day 11 - _'Run'_ (Keith/Shiro)**

Regardless of time and place - of sky and space - Keith would always run to Shiro. 

\--

**Day 12 - _'Shattered'_ (Allura)**

The team praised Allura for her strength, but she had never felt weaker than she did while looking at the shattered remains of her childhood memories. She wasn't sure she had the courage to sift through their jagged, splintered shards, so she chose to move forward without them, instead. Still, the love of her father would never fade from her heart; theirs was a bond that could not be shattered. 

\-- 

**Day 13 - _'Teeming'_ (Shiro/Lance)**

Sometimes Shiro still marvels that in a universe teeming with beautiful, incredible forms of life, Lance chose _him._

\--

**Day 14 - _'Fierce'_ (Lance)**

Lance feels as if he may spend his entire life just trying to prove he is fierce enough for the very tasks he is already taking on. 

\--


	3. Week Three

\--

**Day 15 - _'Mysterious'_ (Keith/Lance)**

The mysterious force that pulls Keith ever closer to Lance is one that Keith himself still can't understand. He's given up trying, though; clearly whatever it is knows what he wants more than even he does. 

\--

**Day 16 - _'Fat'_ (Hunk)**

Growing up, Hunk had never been more than a walking fat joke to his peers. It didn't matter how smart he was or how strong he became, he was always just "the fat guy". So, when he became a paladin of Voltron - defender of the universe and famous, throughout it - he allowed himself one selfish, indulgent thought. Hw wondered how many of the people who had made fun of him were living boring, ordinary, earth-bound lives while he was traveling the universe He wondered if they would ever see a day in which they were half as renowned, half as revered as he and his teammates were.

The smile that spread across his face as he considered it was one he felt he'd earned. It was only fair. 

\--

**Day 17 - _'Graceful'_ (Shiro/Keith/Lance)**

It took some practice - and a fair amount of time - but eventually the complex balancing act between Shiro, Keith, and Lance became a graceful dance of hands held, lips kissed and hearts made whole. 

\--

**Day 18 - _'Filthy'_ (Keith/Lance)**

Despite the fact that he has started bathing regularly now that he has access to water in the castle ship, Keith just can't seem to escape Lance calling him filthy. He even washes his hair with different soap than his body, three times a week! Well, usually, anyway. 

Still, Lance seems to think he needs help getting clean. Keith would argue, but Lance joining him in the shower isn't exactly unpleasant. Maybe being a "filthy desert rat" isn't as bad as Lance makes it seem. 

\--

**Day 19 - _'Cloud'_ (Shiro/Allura)**

Though they knew full-well that the universe was falling to pieces around them, when Allura and Shiro were alone together, they could deny it - just for a little while. For a few, happy moments at least, they were happy and safe in their own little world, their own little cosmic dream cloud. 

\--

**Day 20 - _'Deep'_ (Pidge)**

Of all of her many regrets, the one that has settled deepest into her chest is leaving her other behind on earth without word or notice. She wonders how she is doing now, with her entire family gone. 

\--

**Day 21 - _'Furious'_ (Hunk)**

Hunk is a peaceful and a passive soul. The moment an enemy threatens his friends, though, they will see just how furious his rage can be. 

\--


End file.
